muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 25 (1993-1994)
sings an operatic version of "C is for Cookie."]] , first lady, discussed health tips with Rosita and Big Bird.]] Sesame Street Season 25 aired from November 22, 1993 to May 20, 1994. Season Overview Starting this season, Sesame Street expands their street to Around the Corner. Sonia Manzano said about this whole new block of locations, "By expanding the street and going around the corner, we will have other places to hang out beyond the stoop of 123 Sesame Street, and we will be able to explore family issues which we think are so important to kids today." This season also introduces new human characters and (mostly female) Muppet characters. Michael Loman: "We've been criticized in the past for not having enough female puppets on the show. And I think that's an accurate criticism. And this specifically seeks to address that." Bangor Daily News: 'Sesame Street' to change while entering 25th season - August 2, 1993 Episodes Episodes 3136 - 3265 (130 episodes) * Episode 3136 -- Around the Corner (C, O, 3) * Episode 3137 -- Ruthie dances (C, R, 14) * Episode 3138 -- A day with Zoe (R, T, 10) * Episode 3139 -- Susan and Gordon stay at the Furry Arms (H, X, 9) * Episode 3140 -- Racism on Sesame Street/ Telly and Baby Bear build an information booth (M, U, 2) * Episode 3141 -- Oscar turns into Prince Charming (N, P, 6) * Episode 3142 -- It rains when Telly says 13 (Q, X, 13) * Episode 3143 -- Listening to WUFF radio (C, U, 14) * Episode 3144 -- Big Bird and Luis convince Hans that he's not an ugly duckling (F, L, 3) * Episode 3145 -- Telly attends to a snow ball (A, L, 13) * Episode 3146 -- Looking for bananas/Oscar helps Ruthie (A, V, 18) * Episode 3147 -- Mother Chicken's new nursery rhyme (L, V, 7) * Episode 3148 -- Telly and Baby Bear's playdate (P, Y, 21) * Episode 3149 -- Davey and Joey's stories (J, X, 4) * Episode 3150 -- Zoe spells her name (H, N, 5) * Episode 3151 -- Elmo and Merry enjoy flowers (H, U, 11) * Episode 3152 -- Oscar can't get a song out of his head (I, S, 14) * Episode 3153 -- Big Bird helps Angela and Jamal with Kayla (Q, S, 19) * Episode 3154 -- Little Boy Blue takes his horn to Finders Keepers (B, Q, 1) * Episode 3155 -- Another Day (B, D, 8) * Episode 3156 -- The Strange Squeaky Sound at the Furry Arms Hotel/ Gordon tutors Carlo (D, G, 17) * Episode 3157 -- The Amazing Mumford switches personas with a dog (E, L, 15) * Episode 3158 -- Elmo's mini golf game (T, Y, 10) * Episode 3159 -- Zoe's Aunt Chloe visits (A, Y, 16) * Episode 3160 -- Big Bird, Rosita and Elmo play family (M, O, 13) * Episode 3161 -- Wolfgang chases Wanda Cousteau around Sesame Street (I, W, 18) * Episode 3162 -- The Pied Piper of 57th Street (B, W, 12) * Episode 3163 -- Kingston's Day (B, L, 6) * Episode 3164 -- Slimey's errands (E, L, 4) * Episode 3165 -- Roxie Marie and Elmo chase a Doozy bug (F, Q, 12) (repeat) * Episode 3166 -- Buster meets Summer Squall (I, Z, 0) * Episode 3167 -- Telly waits for Radish Dude (A, W, 3) (repeat) * Episode 3168 -- Savion can't stop tap-dancing (E, Q, 0) (repeat) * Episode 3169 -- Playing scientist (O, V, 1) * Episode 3170 -- Big Bird looks for someone sad (A, D, 8) * Episode 3171 -- The Grand High Triangle Lover's Success Story (F, R, 17) * Episode 3172 -- Telly and Rosita play "Follow the leader" (G, J, 15) * Episode 3173 -- Slimey's at Worm School (G, O, 18) (repeat) * Episode 3174 -- Wanda the Word Fairy visits (C, P, 3) (repeat) * Episode 3175 -- Floyd the Fluter-Tooter needs a home (K, N, 9) (repeat) * Episode 3176 -- Elmo stands on his head/ Bob babysits Natasha (L, Z, 8) (repeat) * Episode 3177 -- Gina's sick from her job (K, T, 20) (repeat) * Episode 3178 -- Tarah enters a wheelchair race (J, S, 6) * Episode 3179 -- Elmo wants to marry Gina (J, Q, 19) * Episode 3180 -- What Natasha Can Do (Q, T, 1) * Episode 3181 -- Slimey's new trick (W, Y, 18) * Episode 3182 -- Telly does something original (H, N, 12) * Episode 3183 -- Telly sees a giant number 11 (F, Y, 11) (repeat) * Episode 3184 -- Mr. Big visits (A, X, 2) (repeat) * Episode 3185 -- Oscar uses Disappear-o (G, L, 20) (repeat) * Episode 3186 -- Word play on Sesame Street (J, Q, 16) (repeat) * Episode 3187 -- Telly almost frees his plant (E, W, 15) * Episode 3188 -- Merry tries scaring people (D, I, 13) (repeat) * Episode 3189 -- Around The Corner (C, O, 3) (repeat) * Episode 3190 -- Chicago opens a juice bar (G, K, 5) * Episode 3191 -- Wanda explores the playground (R, V, 7) * Episode 3192 -- Roxie Marie's Butterfly (R, U, 16) * Episode 3193 -- Jack Be Nimble tries something new (U, X, 2) * Episode 3194 -- Ruthie the babysitter (H, X, 20) * Episode 3195 -- CinderTelly (H, O, 7) (repeat) * Episode 3196 -- Chicago's vegetable stories; Big Bird has soliloquies (G, M, 11) * Episode 3197 -- Telly breaks Luis's vase (U, Z, 1) (repeat) * Episode 3198 -- Elmo and Zoe do the Waltz * Episode 3199 -- Telly's fear of sliding (Y, Z, 17) * Episode 3200 -- Slimey's Birthday (F, Z, 0) * Episode 3204 -- Snuffy's Joke/Ruthie's Sale (G, J, 15) * Episode 3207 -- Zoe's New Bed (P, W, 1) * Episode 3215 -- Betty Lou goes to daycare (F, R, 11) * Episode 3217 -- Biff has a bowling ball stuck on his hand (H, V, 2) * Episode 3231 -- Telly presents "Hey Diddle Diddle" (A, D, 8) * Episode 3232 -- Elmo, Zoe and Merry cheer (A, I, 11) * Episode 3237 -- Famous Bunny visits (B, Q, 7) * Episode 3238 -- Linda Loses Barkley/Little Flo Peep (I, Q, 1, "dog") * Episode 3239 -- Zoe At Daycare (A, I, 3) * Episode 3240 -- Big Bird and Snuffy add (F, S, 6) * Episode 3243 -- Telly Is Grand High Triangle Lover for a Day (V, W, 5) (repeat) * Episode 3244 -- Telly's list (F, V, 4) * Episode 3252 -- Elmo reads things (M, O, 17) * Episode 3253 -- The Count's Australian friend (I, O, 2) * Episode 3256 -- Mr. Chatterly Visits (P, Y, 7) * Episode 3257 -- Zoe Pretends To Be A Tugboat (K, T, 16) * Episode 3259 -- Telly and Oscar share a magic lamp (G, L, 8) * Episode 3264 -- Big Bird's Yellow Ambition Concert Tour (D, M, 3) (repeat) * Episode 3265 -- Elmo the magnificent (A, D, 7) Notes * Episodes 3136-3200 and 3238 were shown as a part of Noggin's 123 Sesame Street package from 1999 until 2003. * This was also Jon Stone's final season as primary director for the series. After the season finale, Stone left the show due to health problems relating to Lou Gehrig's disease. Stone passed away in 1997. *Starting with this season, the colors on the set (Such as Big Bird's doors or the checkers on Hooper's Store) are much more vibrant and bright, giving the set a more child-friendly atmosphere. *Due to the around the corner strech of the set, Big Bird can now get out of his nest through the blue door in the front or the red door on the side. * This was the first season taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in Queens, New York. *This is Zoe's first season on Sesame Street. *Starting with this season, the closing credit sequence is also shown during the season premieres. Cast Human Cast: :Gordon, Susan, Luis, Maria, Ruthie, Gina, Bob, Celina, Savion, Mr. Handford, Linda, Angela, Jamal, Gabi, Miles, Tarah, Carlo, Kayla Actors: :Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Angel Jemmott, Roscoe Orman, Jou Jou Papailler, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl Muppets: :Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Elmo, Zoe, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Grover, Herry Monster, Ernie, Bert, Benny Rabbit, Sherry Netherland, Ingrid, Humphrey, Baby Natasha, Prairie Dawn, Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, Slimey, Alice Snuffleupagus, Biff, Sully, Roxie Marie, Rosita, Frazzle, Hoots the Owl, Monty, Kermit the Frog, Guy Smiley, Forgetful Jones, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Gladys the Cow, Sherlock Hemlock, Kingston Livingston III, Chicago, Honkers, Merry Monster Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Julianne Buescher, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Louise Gold, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Brian Muehl, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest Stars : Maya Angelou, Garth Brooks, Michael Chang, Hillary Clinton, Marilyn Horne, Madeline Kahn, Cheech Marin, Aaron Neville, The Neville Brothers, Laraine Newman, Rosie O'Donnell Season 25 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by Lisa Simon, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, David Korr, Joey Mazzarino, Cathi R. Turow, Tony Geiss, Josh Selig, Lou Berger, Sara Compton, Sonia Manzano, Molly Boylan, Mark Saltzman, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, Nancy Sans, John Weidman, Ian Ellis James, Emily Perl Kingsley, Jon Stone * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie with Peter MacKennan, Mark Zeszotek, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Stephen Rotondaro * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Associate Producers: Carlos Dorta, Karin Young Shiel * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Special Songs: Chris Cerf, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Sarah Durkee, Paul Jacobs, Dave Conner, Joe Raposo * Music Arrangements and Conducting: Dave Conner, Paul Jacobs, Stephen Lawrence, Robby Merkin, Joe Raposo * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Set Decorators: Nat Mongioi, Michael J. Kelley * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Associate Directors: Ted May, Robert J. Emerick * Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Assistants: Tim Carter, Heather L. Dick, Kim J. Kennedy, Melissa Dino, Karen Ialacci, Pamela Liu, Ruth Luwisch, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton, Teri Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Miekle, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Group Vice President Production: Marjorie Kalins * Senior Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Recorded at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * Post Production: Teatown Video Inc. Sources 25